Padres casamenteros
by UkyoNohara
Summary: Unir la vida con la de un completo extraño seleccionado por los padres para subir al altar, sin un romance previo, suena a tradición del siglo pasado. Sin embargo, el nuevo reality show "Padres casamenteros", es todo un reto que lleva implícitas ansiedades e ilusiones.
1. Prólogo

**Padres casamenteros**

 **Prólogo**

Sobre la estufa recién apagada, la olla de curry reposa humeante al ser destapada, de inmediato un delicioso aroma se esparce por el cuarto de cocina. La degustación final es todo un éxito, el rostro maravillado y complacido de Miko Shibuya así lo demuestra. El delicado tintineo metálico anuncia que la prueba de sabor ha terminado, todo está listo.

La hora que marcan las manecillas en su reloj de mano le indican que aún falta alrededor de media hora para que los demás habitantes de la casa hagan acto de aparición y así comenzar con la cena familiar. El curry de esta semana incluye una nueva innovación suya.

El siguiente aspecto a considerar en su lista mental de un sábado perfecto involucra un confortable sofá, una sala completamente a oscuras a penas iluminada por el brillo resplandeciente del televisor encendido y su más reciente programa favorito de fines de semana a punto de dar comienzo.

Una vez ya instalada cómodamente en el alargado y mullido mueble, luces y formas de distintos colores y tamaños cobran vida en un interesante espectáculo tras la pantalla mientras son acompañados de la música correspondiente al intro del tan esperado programa sabatino, un reality show que ha causado furor entre la audiencia femenina incluso antes de su fecha de estreno.

Un débil tarareo inconsciente brota de los labios de la entretenida madre de familia, la letra de la música es bastante pegadiza como para no intentar cantarla. Por fin, el objeto de su interés muestra el nombre de su entretenimiento nocturno de una vez a la semana y con ello se da paso a un nuevo caso como en cada fecha de transmisión.

La matriarca de la familia Shibuya mira atenta al capítulo que se desarrolla esta noche, los participantes de hoy son personas en pleno apogeo de su juventud, los rasgos faciales y características generales de ambos jóvenes dejan en claro que no pertenecen a este lado del globo terráqueo. ¿Una nueva estrategia para obtener mayor sintonía? Quizás, en la industria de la televisión todo es válido.

Sea lo que es, no puede negar que esto le da un toque más entretenido al episodio de ahora. El programa en sí es una versión moderna y occidental del tradicional y anticuado omiai japonés.

Unir la vida con la de un completo extraño seleccionado por los padres para subir al altar, sin un romance previo, suena a tradición del siglo pasado. La vida de ahora ya no es como lo era antes, el porcentaje de matrimonios concertados en Japón ha disminuido considerablemente y hoy en día parece más un mito que una costumbre.

Pero es exactamente _eso_ lo que ha llamado la atención de la mujer de cabellos castaños y muchas otras mujeres, eso y el último anuncio antes de que el programa dé por finalizado la transmisión de hoy.

De forma consciente o no, en la cabeza de la madre de familia japonesa un meticuloso plan se va elaborando a una rapidez increíble. Miko sonríe para sí misma.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Padres casamenteros**

 **Capitulo 1.**

La brillante y redonda luna deslumbra solitaria en medio de su infinito escenario nocturno, sólo el sonido de ágiles neumáticos recorriendo el camino asfaltado rompe con toda la tranquilidad de la escena. Es tarde, muy tarde. Las casas a oscuras de las calles casi desiertas por donde transita velozmente con su bicicleta se lo dicen y la hora que marca su reloj G-shock confirma una vez más su pensamiento.

La noche y el atajo improvisado que ha tomado convirtieron a la zona que reside en un lugar desconocido, asegurándose de leer bien las señales de tránsito y consultar en más de una ocasión a su instinto si está recorriendo el curso correcto. Doblando por una esquina logra divisar su hogar a tan sólo unas casas de dónde se encuentra, pero aún es incierto saber si las personas que habitan ahí siguen despiertas.

Acelera su paso, ansioso por llegar pronto. Ya frente a la puerta de su casa, baja de la bicicleta, retirando del canasto su bolso deportivo. Las luces apagadas y el absoluto silencio que presencia le dan un mal presagio, internamente ruega porque alguien todavía no esté disfrutando del agradable mundo de los sueños, por salir apurado a su práctica de equipo olvidó completamente llevar su llave consigo.

Tres toques rápidos sobre la dura superficie resuenan en el interior del domicilio, en respuesta a su llamado, se escuchan ladridos que provienen del patio trasero pero en ningún momento se oye alguna voz humana o pasos que se acerquen. Espera paciente en su lugar mientras vuelve a repetir su anterior acción, mas el resultado es el mismo. Yuuri empieza a preocuparse, en un tono de súplica llama a quien podría ser su heroína de esta noche.

—Ma...

Viendo sus esperanzas irse por el garete al no ver resultados por más que lo intenta varias veces, comienza a resignarse a la idea de pasar la fría noche en la calle durmiendo en la banca de algún parque cercano como un sin-techo que siempre ve por ahí o buscar una manera de entrar sin que resulte demasiado sospechoso para un estudiante de último año de preparatoria amante del béisbol. Cualquiera de las dos opciones suena tentadora y más si se considera las condiciones en que está.

Sin embargo, parece que algún dios de allá arriba o el mismo Buda escuchó su plegaria silenciosa, antes que siga divagando sobre otras posibles soluciones no muy convencionales, el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose lo saca de sus pensamientos. La dulce sonrisa y la mirada comprensiva que lo recibe le hace pensar más de dos veces que tipo de palabras debe de usar en una situación como esta, por alguna razón aquellos gestos causan de todo en él menos tranquilidad.

—Buenas noches, ma. Yo...

—Yuu-chan, buenos días.

Cierto, ya es un nuevo día.

La dulce voz maternal y la mueca sonriente intacta en el rostro ajeno no anuncian nada bueno, siente escalofríos, incluso no le ha corregido diciendo _"¡Es mami, Yuu-chan!"_ como siempre lo hace. Su madre puede lucir aterradora cuando se lo propone y ahora él debe enfrentar la temida situación.

* * *

—Que relajante~.

Luego de buen —y necesitado— baño, el característico olor de tierra y sudor ha desaparecido de su cuerpo para ser reemplazado completamente por el refrescante y agradable aroma del champú y jabón. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo le están bastante agradecidos, después de horas y horas de intenso entrenamiento sin descanso alguno, esto es como estar en el cielo mismo. Si tuviera que describir su estado actual sería: flotando entre nubes.

Removiendo constante la pequeña toalla sobre sus húmedos cabellos, se dirige al comedor. La sensación de la ropa limpia sobre su piel es realmente satisfactoria.

El susto inicial ya ha pasado, aunque recibió un buen sermón sobre llegar a casa a tales horas y no avisar con anticipación sobre ello, fue apresado en un abrazo que reflejaba claramente la preocupación de su madre al no saber su paradero. Él no es de ese tipo de comportamiento, pero las circunstancias bajo las que sucedieron las cosas fueron inesperadas y pese a que intentó avisar sobre su irremediable tardanza, no pudo, para ese entonces su teléfono celular había muerto.

Llega al lugar que le corresponde en la mesa familiar, su cabello está casi seco, antes de sentarse, sale al patio para colgar la pieza de tela esponjosa en el tendedero. La vista general que le brinda su posición anuncia que no falta mucho para que el cielo comience a aclararse lentamente. Sus mascotas parecen no percatarse de su presencia, pues duermen cómodamente y ajenos a todo en su casa para perros.

Yuuri no puede estar más agradecido por tener una madre tan comprensiva como ella, que a pesar de todo aceptó sus disculpas, recordándole que no volviera a hacerlo de nuevo en un claro tono de reproche pero a su vez tranquila de saber que su querido Yuu-chan se encuentra bien.

* * *

Sentado en la silla, un humeante plato de curry es puesto frente a él, el aroma que desprende el platillo le hace recordar que no probó más que agua o bebidas energéticas desde que almorzó. El sonido de su estómago hambriento le provoca un poco de vergüenza, no quiere ser tan evidente. ¿Cómo debería llamar a esto? ¿Cena o desayuno? No está seguro pero da igual, lo importante es que lo disfrutará.

— ¡Buen provecho~!

Tan pronto como termina de decir esas palabras, la pieza de losa blanca parece que en cualquier momento va a desaparecer. Si, así de hambriento está. No obstante, sabe que ante todo debe mostrar la buena crianza que ha recibido, aunque le resulte difícil contenerse. ¡Cuánto ha extrañado la sazón de mamá! No importa si hace menos de diez horas comió la misma receta de curry.

Miko Shibuya observa atenta a su hijo menor, no puede evitar soltar una risita que al final termina llamando la atención del sujeto de su centrada mirada. Unos curiosos ojos negros la miran mientras con sus manos trata de quitar algún rastro de comida imaginario que pudiera ser la razón de su diversión.

— ¿Mamá?

¡Yuu-chan es tan lindo! Y sólo por eso no le corregiría como siempre lo hace, porque por ahora su interés se centra en otro _tema_.

—Entonces, ¿mañana saldrás con tus amigos, Yuu-chan?

Asegurándose de haber masticado todo correctamente e ingerido de igual manera, Yuuri hace una pausa en su acción de comer. Con un tono desinteresado responde a la pregunta hecha.

—Es una salida de parejas.

Y continúa comiendo.

La razón de su preocupante hora de llegada fue una decisión de último momento, puesto que dentro de unas horas se desarrollará el evento del Tanabata, un día especial para estar con amigos y familia, salir con tu pareja también es una excelente opción. Como es él el capitán de equipo, los miembros de este le pidieron encarecidamente tomarse este día como libre, a cambio de ello entrenarían más horas de las usuales, ya que dentro de pocos días tendrían un partido importante. Yuuri no pudo ir en contra de las peticiones de sus compañeros.

Viendo a su hijo, la mujer de cabellos castaños parece entender la causa detrás de todo.

—Yuu-chan, ¿aún no tienes novia?

¡¿En qué momento se olvidó de masticar?!

Ahora lucha por obtener un poco de aire mientras intenta botar un pedazo de papa que está atascado en su faringe y que amenaza con quedarse ahí por un largo tiempo. Su rostro se torna caliente a causa del esfuerzo que hace para no hacer mucho ruido, su padre y Shouri aún duermen. Unas palmadas se sienten en su espalda, su madre se ha levantado de su asiento para socorrerlo.

¿Novia? Oh, no. Eso es más que un sueño inalcanzable para un chico como él con una popularidad casi nula con las mujeres. Si fuera Murata, esto no sería problema para él, pero no es Murata, es Yuuri Shibuya. No tener novia parece un destino decidido incluso antes de que naciera.

—Quizás, Yuu-chan no quiera una novia después de todo, ¿qué tal un nov-?

Ya controlado el ataque de tos repentino y regulado su respiración, Yuuri pretende pararse para dar fin de una vez a esta conversación que está tomando un raro curso, pero un par de manos sobre sus hombros lo obligan a continuar en su asiento. ¿Esto es apenas el comienzo de alguna clase de tortura?

—Dime, Yuu-chan, ¿qué piensas acerca del matrimonio?

— ¿E- ehhh?

 _¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_ , quiere decir. La sorpresa es tal que al final no dice nada mas que soltar algunos balbuceos.

Mientras trata de pensar en qué responder, la cercanía de su madre se hace más evidente cuando percibe perfectamente la respiración tranquila de Miko, incluso algunos cabellos rebeldes rozan su rostro. Está muy cerca de su oído, parece que le contará un secreto.

— ¿No deseas decirle algo a mami, Yuu-chan?

La voz de su madre ya no es entusiasta como hace un instante, es sereno y suave, el joven con mala suerte en el amor siente que podría desahogarse sin preocuparse en si lo juzgarán o no. Y Yuuri sabe que no se refiere a su opinión sobre el matrimonio.

 _¿Acaso ella...?_

No. Aunque el ambiente es el idóneo, su cabeza hace un gesto de negación. El ligero apretón en sus hombros y un nada previsto beso en su mejilla le dan un silencioso mensaje de _"No te preocupes"_ antes de que la matriarca de la familia Shibuya regrese a su lugar en la mesa. Ella esperará paciente a que ese momento llegue. Yuuri lamenta no poder conversar con total libertad pese a la oportunidad ofrecida.

Como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado y todo fuera un borrón y cuenta nueva, una sonrisa satisfecha se forma en el rostro femenino, la cual anuncia que nada bueno vendrá a continuación, al menos no para él.

— ¡Mañana iremos al programa "Padres casamenteros"! ¿No es genial, Yuu-chan?

¿Pero hoy no es ya 'mañana'?

Un momento.

 _¡¿QUUUÉÉÉÉÉ?!_


End file.
